Only Love Could survive
by thirdwatch03
Summary: When faith's 22 yr old daughter gets engaged, will fred try to ruin it all or will the third watch gang pull together? Not suitable for young kids due to drug use.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Only Love could survive.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the third watch characters(starts to cry)  
  
Summary: When faith's 22 yr old daughter gets engaged, will fred ruin it all, or will the third watch gang pull together.  
  
Jst to let yall know: Faith and dk are married, Emily is 16 and Charlie is 10. Faith had a kid with fred, Staci, who is 22. Jimmy married Kim.... again, Alex married Ty and Bosco married nicole and has a 24 yr old son, Sam. This is my first fanfic so dont yell at me please:)  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
I don't know why but those idiots raped my lil sister, Emily Jade Branch. I told myself that after it happened to me, I would never let it happen to mom, or em. I was scared. Uncle Boz called and said to go to Angel of Mercy Hospital. When I walked in, I gained composure and took control of the situation. I went into her room.  
  
"I'm so sorry Staci."  
  
"Don't be cause it happened to me too." 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Only Love Could Survive  
  
Disclaimer: I own no third watch properties*Begins to sob*  
  
Summary: When Faith's 22 yr old daughter gets engaged, will fred ruin it all or will the third watch gang pull together?  
  
Jss to let yall know, Faith and DK are married, DK's last name is Branch, Charlie is 10 and Emily is 16. Bosco and Nicole got married and have a 24 yr old son, Charlie,  
  
Kim and Jimmy got married.....again, and Alex and Ty got married. Bobby and Alex are not dead.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&&*  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I was 16, I decided that I would walk the back way home. The car stopped next to me, which ma said was never a good sign, and I ran.  
  
The car caught up to me and pulled me inside. They'did the deed'. The main guy said that he knew mom was a cop, and if he got arrested anytime soon, he would kill me and you. at the time  
  
you were only 10. I felt horrible keeping this secret."  
  
"So how did you tell ma and DK?"  
  
" I sat ma down one night and said'this is really hard to tell you' and I told her. I asked if she would tell dad. When dad found out, we all sat down and I told them everything.  
  
It felt so good to tell someone. It made me feel as close to normal as I thought I could ever be again. It might help if ya tell someone."  
  
"Can I tell you?"  
  
"sure."  
  
She told me every last detail. It made me want to go kill the idiot.  
  
"Now, it will be different for awhile, But things will get better."  
  
I walked out and gave the notes I had taken to mom. I saw Charlie walk in. Charlie is Uncle Bosco's son who I have been dating since junior high.  
  
"You okay, Staci?"  
  
"I don't know. Was I ever okay?"  
  
He laughed. He has such a good laugh. He pulled me into his arms.   
  
"Just wait, Staci Branch. When I get you on our honeymoon, you won't be able to think of anything else"  
  
We left. A couple months later, Emily stopped having her nightmares. It was the first snow of the year in New York City.  
  
All of the firefighters, paramedics, and Police Officers were playing in the snow in front of the precinct.  
  
Charlie walked up to me.   
  
"Having fun, Staci?"  
  
"Tons."  
  
He kissed me. Sully said  
  
"That makes me want to throw up."  
  
"this better not."  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at me and Charlie. Only Mom, DK, and Uncle Bosco knew what he was doing.  
  
"Staci, we've know each other for our entire life. I love you and I would do anything for you. Do ya love me?"  
  
"Tons."  
  
"Would you do something for me?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
He got down on one knee.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"Staci Lynn Branch, will you marry me?"  
  
"Uh...Uh...YES!"  
  
I jumped into his arms and he spun me around. I thought this happiness could never end but I knew with my real father it would. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Only Love Could Survive  
  
For disclaimer and summary see first and second chapter  
  
.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mom, Dad, Charlie, Uncle Bos, and myself went to mom and dads house to tell Charlie and Emily.  
  
We were all out in the living room.  
  
"Emily, Charlie, do you guys like Charlie?"  
  
"YEAH! He's really fun!"  
  
"Well, what would you say if I told you that Charlie and I were going to get married?"  
  
"I would scream, jump up and down, and give you a giant hug."  
  
"well, start jumping because Charlie is going to be your brother in-law!"  
  
They both ran into my arms.  
  
"Hey! Charlie needs a hug."  
  
They gave Charlie big hugs too.  
  
Fred burst in through the front door.  
  
"What the &^#@ is this I hear about my daughter marrying a FireFighter?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Marrying Charlie."  
  
"God! Two idiots in my family! Charlie's a bast*&^&!"  
  
I exploded like nobody expected. I was crying.  
  
"God! The one day I've been truly happy since I was 16 and you ruined it!"  
  
"I'm Your father! Don't talk to me like that!"  
  
"You're not my father! You're some drunk-%$#, tub-o-lard who had a child and   
  
ran out on the kid and her mom cause he couldn't handle the responsiblity!  
  
Guess what, buddy? I'm 22, and very happy. I'm getting married to the greatest guy in the world.  
  
Not even you could ruin that."  
  
We left. Charlie and I started making wedding plans and by September 12 of the next year, we were ready.  
  
I was going to use the bridal gown that Nicole(Charlies ma) gave me from her store.  
  
It was dropdead gorgeous. It was strapless with white gloves. The gown was flowing with white silk.  
  
Colors are blue and silver.Bridesmaids dresses are silver. The bridesmaids are:  
  
Kim Zambrano, Alex Taylor, and Nicole Boscorelli. My maid of honor is Emily.  
  
Groomsmen are:Jimmy Doherty, Ty Davis Jr, John Taylers. Best man is Uncle Bosco.  
  
We're going to use Charlie's lil sister,Mia, for the flower girl and My lil brother, Charlie, for ring bearer.  
  
We had found a great apartment between both of our parents and work. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Only Love Could Survive  
  
For summary and disclaimer see first or second chapter.  
  
*&*&*&*)___________________________________________________________________________  
  
One day I get a call from Uncle Bosco saying I need to go to Angel of Mercy hopital.  
  
All the firemen, paramedics, Charlie, Emily, mom, dad, and Uncle Bosco were there.  
  
"Ma...Wha..?"  
  
"It's Charlie."  
  
Dr. Morales(Familyfriend) came out.  
  
"Any relatives of Charlie Boscorelli here?"  
  
"I'm his fiance' and this is his father."  
  
She pulled us aside.  
  
"As you may or may not know, Charlie was burnt badly in a fire today.Now, Charlie  
  
maynot make it through the night. You may see him now."  
  
"You go Uncle Bos."  
  
"No, you go ahead Staci. I couldn't do it alone."  
  
"We'll both go."  
  
We went in. I flinched. Charlie's body was burnt bad.  
  
"Staci is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, and Your dad too."  
  
"I'm so scared Stac."  
  
"So am I. I love you Charlie Boscorelli and I couldn't live without you."  
  
"I love you too Staci. I'm gonna die aren't I?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Will you hold my hand?"  
  
"absolutely."  
  
I ended up falling asleep in the waiting room. All of us woke up at 6:00am  
  
Dr.Morales came up to us.  
  
"Bosco, Staci, come here."  
  
"Charlie went into heart failure an hour ago. We tried for about half an hour to revive him but failed.  
  
Charlie died about an hour ago. I'm sorry."  
  
Uncle Bosco pulled me into his arms. I felt so weak, I wasn't going to fight it.  
  
We went out to everyone in the waiting room.  
  
"Charlie went into heart failure about an hour ago. The doctors tried to revive him but were unsuccessful.  
  
He died at 5:30am on September 13. his birthday."  
  
" 


End file.
